An inertial measurement unit (“IMU”) is an electronic device that measures and reports a craft's velocity, orientation, and gravitational forces, using a combination of accelerometers, gyroscopes, and magnetometers. One type of IMU includes a spherical gimbal system. The spherical gimbal system includes several gimbal shells of decreasing size placed within each other, and electronics located in the center of the spherical gimbal system. In operation, the electronics of the gimbal system produce heat that can alter the operation of the gimbal system. To cool the gimbal system, fans can be placed on or near the electronics of the gimbal system. The fans, however, provide vibration that can alter the operation of the gimbal system. Also, the fans can be placed external to the gimbal system and air can be blown onto the gimbal system. In this case, the gimbal shells, themselves, can shadow the fans and prevent the airflow from reaching the electronics.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that effectively cools an IMU without affecting the operation of the IMU.